Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device whose display operates as a mirror or displays a user interface according to control of a controller, and to a method of providing a user interface therefor.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various mechanical devices for daily use have been replaced with electronic products. Many of them have multiple functions for user convenience. Such multi-purpose articles include electronic devices. For example, among recently introduced articles, half mirror display devices may be used as a mirror and as a display outputting content or information to the user.